


Загадка тайного бойфренда Артура

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Загадка тайного бойфренда Артура<br/><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/997910/chapters/1975179">The Conundrum of Arthur's Secret Boyfriend</a><br/><b>Автор:</b> Wreckage<br/><b>Переводчик:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Разрешение на перевод:</b> получено<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, модернАУ<br/><b>Саммари:</b> У Артура есть парень, чье имя он отказывается говорить. У Утера есть личный помощник, который должен выполнять все его поручения. Утер требует, чтобы помощник узнал, кто тайный любовник Артура. Мерлин не слишком этому рад.<br/><b>Примечание 1:</b> переведено на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали» 2014.<br/><b>Примечание 2:</b> за баннер спасибо <b>алКошке</b> <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Загадка тайного бойфренда Артура

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Conundrum of Arthur's Secret Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997910) by [Wreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreckage/pseuds/Wreckage). 



Большинство людей были в ужасе от босса Мерлина, и он, пожалуй, не мог их в этом винить. Вряд ли можно было отрицать, что Утер Пендрагон – довольно-таки ужасающий человек, и у Мерлина было даже больше поводов бояться его, чем у остальных. Но, два года проработав в качестве его личного помощника, Мерлин уже начал понимать, как с ним справляться. Его ни разу не уволили на самом деле, хотя Утер Пендрагон был известен тем, что увольнял своих помощников направо, налево и посередине. Стало быть, что-то Мерлин всё-таки делал правильно. Но несмотря ни на что, он был совершенно не готов к невероятному поручению, которое ему предстояло получить одним, казалось бы, абсолютно обыкновенным утром, когда мистер Пендрагон вызвал его в свой кабинет.  
– Эмрис, – поприветствовал его босс, – пожалуйста, закройте дверь и присядьте.  
Он был, как и всегда, вежлив, но из-за этого вежливого фасада угрожающе проглядывала оглушительная ярость. У Мерлина не было причин думать, что у него проблемы; просто Утер всегда так себя вёл. Мерлин повиновался.  
– Как я могу вам помочь, мистер Пендрагон? – усевшись, спросил он.  
– Речь о моём сыне.  
Мерлин был озадачен. И с этого момента его озадаченности было суждено только расти.  
– Об Артуре?  
– Да.  
– А что с ним?  
– Вчера он поведал мне нечто довольно тревожное, и я считаю, что мне необходимо действовать.  
– …Так.  
– Я уже давно считаю, что ему пора остепениться и жениться, поэтому предложил ему кандидатуры нескольких достойных молодых леди, которые идеально бы ему подошли.  
Об этом Мерлин прекрасно знал. Как и любой, кто находился в пределах слышимости от Артура Пендрагона, когда тот был в плохом настроении. И Мерлин был даже рад знать об этом, потому что эта информация снабжала его достаточным боевым запасом в борьбе против Артура – на случай, если понадобится его подразнить. И такая надобность возникала часто.  
– В общем, вчера я ненароком предложил ему встретиться с дочерью одного моего старого друга. Он сильно разозлился и сказал мне, что совершенно не заинтересован, потому что он уже с кем-то встречается. С мужчиной.  
– …А.  
На несколько секунд повисла невероятно неловкая тишина, пока не стало ясно, что мистер Пендрагон не собирается продолжать разговор самостоятельно.  
– У этого мужчины есть имя?  
Утер закатил глаза – выражение лица, которое не должно было выглядеть уместно, и тем более устрашающе, на почти шестидесятилетнем человеке. Тем не менее, оно так выглядело.  
– Я вполне уверен, что есть, мистер Эмрис, но, к сожалению, я его не знаю. Кто бы ни был этот мужчина, он еще не совершил, как говорится, «каминг-аут», и Артур не склонен раскрывать его личность.  
– Понятно.  
– И здесь вступаете вы.  
– _Не_ понятно.  
Утер нетерпеливо вздохнул, как будто не мог поверить, что Мерлин такой заторможенный идиот. Очевидно, подобное отношение было в крови у этой семьи.  
– Мне нужно, чтобы вы узнали, кто тайный друг Артура.  
Он буквально выплюнул последние слова, как будто его оскорблял их вкус.  
– Что? Вы хотите, чтобы я шпионил за вашим сыном?  
– Да, если это необходимо, чтобы получить информацию. Я хочу знать, кто этот человек и как от него можно избавиться.  
– Избавиться?  
– Угрозы, деньги, что угодно. Я хочу, чтобы он оставил Артура, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Всё ясно?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Хорошо. Вы можете вернуться на ваше место. Я позову Артура для небольшого разговора, это даст вам время обыскать его кабинет.  
Мерлин кивнул и встал, чтобы уйти, но засомневался, уже почти взявшись за ручку.  
– Мистер Пендрагон… вы же знаете, что _я_ гей, да?  
– Да и пожалуйста, – ответил Утер, даже не подняв глаз от своих бумаг, – в гомосексуализме нет ничего плохого, но Артур – не гей, и чем раньше он прекратит эту бессмыслицу, тем лучше.  
С этим высказыванием можно было поспорить, но Мерлин предпочел промолчать.

Не стоит и говорить, что полученное поручение показалось Мерлину довольно странным. За прошедшие два года его босс всегда был благоразумен. Разумеется, он был невероятно требователен к своим подчиненным, и работать в качестве его личного помощника оказалось отнюдь не легко, но все его требования были необходимы и связаны с работой. Утер Пендрагон знал, как управлять компанией. Но это последнее поручение казалось абсолютным безумием. Настолько ненормальным, что Мерлин до сих пор не знал, как реагировать. Он всё еще думал об этом, когда предполагаемая жертва шпионажа неторопливо прошла мимо него, мимоходом столкнув с его стола на пол стопку бумаг.  
– Задница… – привычно проворчал Мерлин и встал с места, чтобы поднять бумаги. Артур самодовольно подмигнул ему, входя в кабинет отца, и Мерлин покачал головой. Он поймал взгляд Елены, стоявшей у кулера с водой. Она из вежливости хотя бы попыталась сделать вид, что её не повеселило их небольшое столкновение, хотя это получилось у неё не так уж и хорошо. А вот Гвейн рядом с ней даже и не думал притворяться и широко ухмылялся. У Мерлина была теория, что решающим фактором, позволявшим ему не потерять рабочее место, было его непрерывное противостояние с сыном босса, служившее лучшим развлечением для всего офиса и, безусловно, поднимавшее общий боевой дух. Постоянные ехидные комментарии, шутки и просто мелкие шалости, как эта. Но, тем не менее, Мерлина очень обеспокоило то, что Утер поручил ему _шпионить_ за Артуром.  
Собрав разбросанные документы, Мерлин незаметно направился в сторону кабинета младшего Пендрагона, как ему и велели. Если кто-то и увидел его, то наверняка подумал, что он собирается как-нибудь отомстить. Он чисто символически заглянул во все ящики, зная, что не найдет ничего интересного. Что вообще Утер ожидал там найти?  
Когда Артур вернулся, Мерлин ждал его, удобно расположившись в его кресле. Раздраженно что-то пробормотав, Артур закрыл дверь, и ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы заметить своего неожиданного гостя.  
– О. Привет.  
– Привет.  
– Чему обязан таким приятным сюрпризом?  
– Твоему отцу.  
– Ну разумеется. И в чем же состоит его новейший план по выведению меня из себя?  
Мерлин встал и театрально прошелся по помещению.  
– Ну, он сказал, что ты где-то прячешь тайного бойфренда, скрывающего свою ориентацию. Мне стоит волноваться?  
Артур удивленно округлил глаза, а его лицо болезненно перекосилось, и он закрыл его ладонями.  
– О _боже_. Нет, естественно, тебе не о чем волноваться. Извини. Он всё донимал меня своими дурацкими планами, как меня с кем-нибудь свести, и я просто… У меня вырвалось.  
– Понятно.  
– Подожди-ка. А что он хочет, чтобы _ты_ с этим сделал?  
– Он хочет, чтобы я пошпионил за тобой и выяснил, с кем ты спишь.  
– Я бы _очень_ обеспокоился, если бы у тебя были _хоть какие-то_ проблемы с ответом на _этот_ вопрос.  
– А _дальше_ , – продолжил Мерлин, игнорируя Артура, даже когда тот обнял его за талию и нежно укусил за ухо, – он хочет, чтобы я узнал, при помощи каких угроз или взяток можно от него избавиться, потому что очевидно же, что ты не гей. Это было бы просто нелепо.  
– О боже. Тогда мне действительно стоит опасаться. Что, если он предложит тебе достаточно денег, чтобы построить собственную армию роботов? Не уверен, что я смог бы с ней конкурировать.  
– О, я бы взял деньги.  
– Ты бессердечная скотина.  
– И первое, зачем я бы использовал своих роботов: я бы пошел в эпическое приключение, чтобы вызволить одного прекрасного принца, заключенного в башне гетеронормальности его злым, но желающим добра отцом.  
– Как нетипично по-геройски. Жаль, что если он узнает, что это ты, то прибегнет скорее к угрозам, нежели взяткам.  
– С чего ты вообще сказал, что я закрытый гей? Ты ведь отлично знаешь, что это не так. Проецируешь на других, что ли?  
– Пфф. Как грубо. Я просто подумал, что натравил бы на тебя собак, если бы ответил, что не могу сказать ему имя, потому что «он боится, что ты его уволишь». К тому же, думаю, я совершил официальный каминг-аут, пусть отец в это и не верит.  
– Думаю, ты прав. Поздравляю, дорогой.  
– Спасибо, детка, – произнес Артур, прижимаясь губами к коже Мерлина у воротника рубашки. Он целовал его шею, покусывал и втягивал кожу, недостаточно сильно, чтобы оставить следы, но достаточно, чтобы отвлечь Мерлина. И тот был очень горд своей силой воли, когда все-таки смог отстранить Артура от себя.  
– Нет, серьезно, нам нужно придумать план.  
– Ладно, – неохотно согласился Артур. – Почему бы тебе просто не сказать ему, что тебя это смущает с этической точки зрения, и не попросить не делать этого? Не станет же он наказывать тебя за невыполнение _одного поручения_. Он же не дьявол, в самом деле.  
– Я в этом не уверен. В любом случае, тогда он наймет кого-то другого шпионить за тобой, кто справится с заданием лучше меня, будет безжалостен и вряд ли подтасует результаты в нашу пользу. И когда твой отец узнает о нас, плюс – что я ему соврал, то он уж точно сделает со мной что-нибудь очень нехорошее.  
– Ты говоришь так, как будто у тебя уже есть план.  
– Не всё получится так сразу, но пока что я могу просто притвориться, что собираю информацию, но не могу найти ничего конкретного.  
– Это не особо продуманный план.  
– Это всё, что у меня есть.  
– Мы в любой момент можем ему сказать.  
Мерлин вздохнул. Артур всегда был немного смелее, когда речь шла о том, чтобы противостоять Утеру. Но он не хотел рассказывать о своей ориентации, не рассказав при этом об их отношениях. Для него на кону стояло гораздо меньше. Когда Мерлин начал работать в компании, их периодические встречи вне офиса быстро вошли в привычку. При самой первой встрече Мерлин был так взволнован и растерян, что во время разговора перепутал какие-то данные. Но как только Артур безжалостно накинулся на него за это, то с удивлением осознал, что его жертва прекрасно может за себя постоять. Излюбленные обращения «задница» и «идиот» пошли в ход в первые же десять минут. В тот же день после работы они вместе отправились выпить кофе, и всё это время Артур ехидно комментировал и критиковал окружающих, в то время как Мерлин ужасно много хихикал и качал головой, выражая веселое неодобрение. Несколько дней спустя они обменивались колкостями уже за обедом, и оказались насколько поглощены всё новыми и новыми оскорблениями, что оба опоздали обратно на работу. На третьем свидании, во время ужина, они не успели толком ни о чем поговорить, потому что уже минуты через три их рты просто приклеились друг к другу и не отклеивались до самого утра следующего дня. Настоящая еда была забыта.  
– Ты слышал хоть слово из того, что я сказал? С таким настроением твоего папочки, правда – не вариант.  
– Согласен. Ну, тогда надеюсь сегодня вечером увидеть твою машину, припаркованную напротив моего дома, и в ней тебя, наблюдающего за мной в бинокль.  
– Ты не будешь разочарован.  
– Отлично. Увидимся.  
– О, не сомневайся.

– Итак, дал ли плоды тот небольшой проект, который я вам поручил?  
Плоды. Как будто этот проект был садом или животноводческим хозяйством. Мерлин считал, что от животноводства вполне можно получать плоды.  
– На данный момент могло бы быть и лучше.  
Конечно, речь шла вовсе не о плодах и не о животноводстве.  
– Хм. Я заметил, что вы еще не вернулись на свое место, когда я его отпустил. Он что-то заподозрил?  
– Не особо. Я сделал вид, что пришел к нему спросить про счет Палмера, но он сказал, что уже обсудил его с вами.  
– Да, это как раз было моим предлогом, чтобы позвать его в мой кабинет.  
Если бы его боссом был кто угодно, кроме Утера Пендрагона, Мерлин не упустил бы возможности пошутить, что «великие умы думают одинаково», раз они использовали один и тот же предлог. Но в этом офисе было бы неслыханно даже в шутку намекнуть на то, что он считает себя «великим умом», или, о ужас, полагает, что он _на одном уровне с боссом_. Поэтому Мерлин промолчал, позволяя Утеру продолжить.  
– Ничего. Расскажите мне, что вам удалось узнать.  
– Ну, в его офисе я не нашел ничего, что бы его выдало. Я скопировал номера из его телефонной книги, но, насколько я понимаю, это всё сотрудники этой компании и пара инвесторов. Возможно, у него есть отдельное место для хранения личных номеров.  
Или, возможно, он жалкий неудачник-трудоголик. Мерлин с уверенностью мог сказать, что правдив именно второй вариант.  
– Понятно. Что насчет других способов расследования?  
– Ну, я, э… припарковался у его дома, чтобы разведать, нет ли чего подозрительного.  
– И ничего не увидели?  
– Ну, э, оказалось, что он узнал мою машину, и вышел спросить, что я там делаю. Я изобразил удивление и сказал, что потерялся. Он, эм… – Когда они с Артуром придумывали эту историю предыдущим вечером, она казалась просто прекрасной, но сейчас звучала странно и очень неправдоподобно. – Он пригласил меня на чашку чая и помог разобраться с дорогой домой. Прежде чем вы спросите, да, я немного осмотрелся под предлогом, что мне нужно в туалет; в ванной стояла еще одна зубная щетка, но ничто не указывало на то, кто этот человек. Если только у вас под рукой нет простого и удобного набора для проверки ДНК.

– _Что_ он сказал?  
– Он сказал, что раздобудет такой набор.  
– Да ты шутишь.  
– Нет, не шучу. Он одобрил эту идею. Это была самая близкая к комплименту фраза, которую он когда-либо произносил относительно меня. Боюсь, дорогой, твой отец окончательно спятил. К тому же, его совершенно не мучает совесть из-за вторжения в твою личную жизнь.  
– Это уже _слишком_.  
Артур упал в одно из трех кожаных кресел, стоявших в форме треугольника в гостиной у Мерлина. Мерлин уже не раз слышал – в основном от Артура, но и от других тоже, – что только он мог посчитать покупку таких кресел хорошей идеей. Но Мерлин был уверен в своем выборе – эти кресла были дешевыми; возможно, не особенно стильными, но зато уникальными.  
– Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, – прокомментировал он, садясь на одно из оставшихся кресел и используя колени Артура вместо скамеечки для ног. Артур что-то проворчал, но больше никак не высказал своего возражения. – Вообще-то ему понравилась идея подружить нас с тобой. Чтобы я смог приходить к тебе в гости и собирать улики, которые оставил после себя твой загадочный парень. Я сказал ему, что у него самого есть хорошая возможность следить за тобой, потому что он твой отец и всё такое, но он считает, что в его компании ты всегда настороже.  
– Ты так говоришь, как будто для тебя это просто шутка.  
– Ну, я не думаю, что есть другие варианты. Я могу посмеяться над этим или впасть в отчаяние, и я знаю, что мне больше по душе. По крайней мере, это дает нам возможность общаться с его благословления. – Он наклонил голову, пытаясь поймать задумчивый взгляд Артура. – Ты ведь понимаешь, почему мы не можем рассказать ему о нас, да? Невозможно предугадать, как он отреагирует.  
– Да, – согласился Артур, но выглядел при этом отнюдь не счастливо.

Несколько дней спустя, после пары официальных визитов к Артуру «на чай», подойдя к своему столу в офисе, Мерлин обнаружил, что все его бумаги – _все_ , начиная с важных отчетов и заканчивая стикерами с записками, что нужно напомнить Утеру о чем-то, о чем он и без того помнил, но был бы недоволен, если бы его помощник забыл об этом упомянуть, – тщательно сложены в оригами. Это вызвало у Мерлина целый спектр разных эмоций. Разумеется, он был раздражен, но при этом и впечатлен теми усилиями, которые вложил Артур в изучение оригами, только чтобы позлить его. Он сразу ощутил это теплое, приятное, радостное чувство, всегда появлявшееся у него, когда он обнаруживал очередную проделку Артура. В конце концов, это был единственный способ публично показать свою привязанность.  
Однако сейчас момент был очень неподходящим. К счастью, рядом оказалась Елена и помогла ему расправить бумаги.  
– О-о, некоторые фигурки – просто произведения искусства! Посмотри на этого зайца! Не знала, что Артур умеет делать оригами, – ворковала она, едва ли не выводя Мерлина из себя этой похвалой его врага, хотя про себя Мерлин думал то же самое. На какое-то время он отключился от её лепета и поспешно схватил фигурку журавлика из синей бумаги, на которой, как оказалось, было нарисовано сердце – вполне в стиле Артура. Такой романтик. Мерлин скатал помятую бумагу в шарик и выкинул в мусорку, прежде чем Елена её заметила, надеясь, что они не найдут других тайных сообщений. Но он не мог подавить легкую улыбку, которая заставила Елену удивленно приподнять брови.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Мерлин, пытаясь отвлечь её, прежде чем она спросит. – Я правда очень благодарен за помощь.  
– Не за что. Интересно принять в этом участие; за вами уже давно можно наблюдать, как за спортивной игрой.  
– И вы с Гвейном – главные болельщики, да, я в курсе. Вы выбираете чью-то сторону? Ты болеешь за меня?  
– Честно говоря, я думаю, что мы все болеем за тебя. У Артура всегда была особая репутация. Хотя, – смягчилась она, поднимая в воздух особенно удачную рыбку кои, – кажется, у него тоже есть таланты.  
Мерлин хмыкнул в ответ.  
– Не говоря уже о некоторой доле соперничества между нами с Гвейном. На вас ставят ставки, но я не буду посвящать тебя в подробности.  
– И я безгранично тебе за это благодарен. Но я рад, что есть какое-то соревнование. Это делает всё гораздо интереснее. Думаю, закончится это тем, что вы не выдержите и неизбежно признаетесь друг другу в бесконечной любви, да?  
За это Мерлин получил по голове только что расправленным новым вариантом бюджета.  
– Самое печальное, – вздохнула Елена, – что мы, скорее всего, _действительно_ в итоге будем вместе. Но я постараюсь жить на полную катушку как можно дольше, прежде чем окончательно сойтись с этим засранцем! Черт возьми, я слишком молода, я хочу свободы!  
– Как вдохновляюще, – сухо ответил Мерлин. – О, а вот и расписание Салгардской конференции. Мне нужно отнести его. Увидимся позже, – сказал он, погладив её по голове, и добавил: – мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах.  
– До скорого.

– А, Эмрис, вот вы где. Есть прогресс в деле Артура?  
– Скоро будет, – сорвал Мерлин. В действительности «дело», которое, скорее всего, отличалось от того, о чем думал Утер, заключалось в том, что же _сказать_ мистеру Пендрагону, чтобы сбить его со следа. И с каждым разом это становилось всё труднее.  
– Вы завязали с ним дружбу?  
– Ну, я бы сказал, что мы… сближаемся? – осмелился ответить Мерлин, кладя на стол Утера мятое расписание Салгардской конференции, уже ожидая недовольство.  
– Что с ним случилось?  
– Не знаю, сэр.  
Кажется, ответ был не очень удачным, но его босс больше ничего не сказал, только откинулся в кресле, просматривая документ.  
– Я рад, что вы начали ладить, – рассеянно проговорил он. – Это позволяет вам наблюдать с очень выгодного ракурса. А вообще… – Он замолчал и, нахмурившись, уставился перед собой, очевидно, размышляя над новой идеей, прежде чем продолжить свою речь: – Узнать, кто этот неудобный нам мужчина – только один шаг. Эффективнее было бы разорвать их отношения, не затрагивая этого человека.  
К этому моменту Мерлин был еще только немного растерян, но уже чувствовал себя очень неловко. Отвратительно было слышать, что о нем говорили, лишь как о неудобстве, слышать о планах, которые выстраивали, чтобы разрушить его прекрасные отношения, и в которых никакого внимания не уделялось его чувствам.  
– Разумеется, если некоторые вещи, о которых я не могу вас просить. Я бы и не подумал просить о чем-то неуместном, и я знаю, что вы с Артуром не всегда… ладите.  
При этих словах Мерлин вспомнил огромную ссору, которую они устроили в прошлом году, чтобы одновременно получить отпуск и устроить совместную поездку. Ссора включала в себя много криков и Утера, выступившего в роли посланника мира и предложившего «компромисс» – обойти правила компании и позволить двум сотрудникам взять отпуск в одно время. Мерлин до сих пор гордился этой идеей, но сейчас он пытался понять, какому плану Утера может помешать их предполагаемая вражда. Поэтому он ничего не ответил, позволив недоумению отразиться на своем лице, и ожидая, пока его начальник продолжит.  
– Возможно, я не знаю подробностей жизни моего сына так хорошо, как я считал, но я знаю, какое у него сердце. И он совершенно точно благороден. – Мерлину пришлось подавить свою потребность согласиться; чертово артурово благородство заставляло его постоянно предлагать рассказать правду об их отношениях и волноваться из-за этого обмана, как будто он был тяжким преступлением. – И чрезвычайно верен. Но если бы дошло до измены, я не сомневаюсь, он бы немедленно прекратил отношения…  
– Что? Вы хотите, чтобы я совратил парня Артура? Да я даже не знаю, кто он…  
Мерлин замолчал, увидев недовольное выражение лица Утера.  
– Я думал о другом варианте.  
– О. Вы… О. – Он прочистил горло. – Я… подумаю над этим.  
– Прекрасно. Это больше, чем я бы мог просить.  
Выйдя из кабинета Утера, Мерлин тут же достал свой телефон и написал Артуру:  
 _«Кажется, твой отец только что велел мне переспать с тобой»_.  
Ответ пришел уже через несколько секунд:  
 _«Ну, хотя бы это поручение ты можешь выполнить должным образом»_.  
Несмотря на беспечный ответ, Мерлин прекрасно знал, что Артур недоволен. Да и нечему было радоваться. Как бы иронична ни была их ситуация, вряд ли она обещала что-либо хорошее хотя бы для кого-то, кто был в ней замешан. Мерлин вздохнул, набирая ответ:  
 _«Кстати, спасибо за журавлей, говнюк»_.

Занавески в спальне Артура не были как следует задернуты, так что между ними остался небольшой просвет, расположившийся именно под таким углом, что Мерлин проснулся на рассвете, когда ему по глазам резанул яркий солнечный луч. Для начала поморщившись и поворчав, Мерлин подумал, что вообще-то он даже рад. Теперь он мог какое-то время полежать и посмотреть на Артура рядом с собой – это получалось так редко со всей этой ситуацией, в которой они оказались. Он бы хотел, чтобы это мгновение никогда не заканчивалось, чтобы он мог лежать здесь, в постели, и смотреть, как подымается и опускается грудь Артура, повторяя ритм его дыхания. Он прекрасно знал, какой разговор им предстоит, когда они оба проснутся.  
И как будто от одной этой мысли, проскользнувшей у Мерлина в голове, глаза Артура резко распахнулись и, на секунду скосившись от внезапного появления внешнего мира, сфокусировались на лице Мерлина. Несмотря на тяжесть на сердце, улыбнуться, смотря на глупое утреннее лицо Артура, оказалось вовсе нетрудно.  
– Привет, – тихо сказал Мерлин. Улыбки в ответ не последовало.

– Мы оба знаем, что так не может продолжаться, – наконец заявил Артур, нарушив тяжелую тишину, повисшую за завтраком. – Мы знали, что это только временная мера, а теперь нам нужно принять решение. _Тебе_ нужно принять решение.  
– То есть, ты ставишь мне ультиматум.  
– Если ты хочешь так это назвать. Да, я ставлю тебе ультиматум.  
– Либо мы говорим твоему отцу, и я лишаюсь работы и карьеры, либо мы расстаемся и я лишаюсь тебя.  
– В общих чертах так.  
– Ты знаешь, что я не могу выбрать тебя.  
– Знаю.  
– Я бы выбрал. Я хочу выбрать тебя. Но я поклялся… Ты ведь знаешь… Я не могу снова пройти через это. Если я пожертвую чем-то одним ради тебя, то лавина будет катиться и катиться, и я… Это разрушит всё, над чем я трудился.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты пожертвовал всем ради меня.  
– Тогда, думаю, мы оба понимаем, что это значит.

Пожалуй, это было самое болезненное, через что только приходилось проходить Мерлину. Он знал, что это будет больно, отнимет много сил и разобьет ему сердце. Но, в конце концов, решение было принято на серьезных основаниях – исходя из того, что ему было необходимо и что было лучше для него. В долгосрочной перспективе. Но несмотря на то что он был готов, стиснув зубы, пройти через это, сила удара его потрясла. Он спотыкался на каждом шагу, будто находясь не в этом мире и не ощущая ничего, кроме своей утраты. Когда пришло время возвращаться в офис и под надзор Утера, он изо всех сил постарался вести себя, как обычно, но и сам знал, непривычно много молчит, выглядит печальным и не улыбается. Елена начала переживать из-за его ухудшившегося настроения и пришла поговорить, как она часто любила делать.  
– Хочешь поговорить об этом? – спросила она, проводя пальцами по его волосам, как будто он был раздраженным щенком.  
– Не особо, – пробормотал он, и Елена кивнула. Она на секунду исчезла, а подойдя снова, поставила перед ним чашку горячего кофе с печеньем, а потом вернулась на свое место. Эта забота немного взбодрила Мерлина, но как только на его лице появилась малейшая улыбка, его тут же вызвали в львиное логово, и улыбка исчезла.  
– Эмрис, я могу с вами поговорить?  
Уже в кабинете мистер Пендрагон жестом показал ему, чтобы он сел. Скорее всего, он заметил, что Мерлин расстроен, он ведь не был слепым, но скорее ад замерз бы, чем Утер снизошел бы до беспокойства.  
– А теперь скажите мне, сработал ли наш план?  
– Могу уверить вас, что Артур больше не состоит в отношениях.  
Мерлин чувствовал, как его душа буквально вытекает из него с каждым новым слогом, и к концу предложения ему хотелось просто сжаться в комок и умереть, но Утер не обратил внимания и расплылся в непривычно широкой ухмылке.  
– Превосходно. Поверьте, я не собираюсь интересоваться подробностями. Отличная работа, Эмрис, можете ожидать вознаграждение за ваши труды.  
Мерлин не нашел в себе сил отреагировать на его слова.  
– Это всё, сэр?  
– Разумеется. 

Почти час после этой встречи Мерлин сидел за своим столом и совершенно ничего не делал. То, что он сказал это вслух, – что между ними всё кончено, – подкосило его настолько, что единственное, что он мог делать, так это смотреть на записки с напоминаниями перед собой. Поднять глаза или сосредоточиться на том, что написано на этих бумажках, было выше его сил. Когда он, наконец, пришел в себя, то заметил чашку кофе, которую ему так любезно принесла Елена. Кофе уже давно остыл. Колоссальным усилием воли Мерлин заставил себя встать и взять чашку. Отсюда путь до комнаты отдыха был вполне посильным, и он про себя возликовал о своей победе, выливая остывший кофе в раковину. Крохотные шажки, подумал он.  
Естественно, только выйдя из комнаты отдыха, он врезался в Артура. Он с трудом сумел не разлить весь свой только что приготовленный кофе, но ничего не мог поделать с тем, что его с таким трудом новоприобретенная решимость рухнула, как будто её и не бывало. Особенно когда Артур не стал тратить времени на разговоры, или даже на неловкие взгляды, а просто потянулся вперед и поцеловал Мерлина без всяких объяснений или комментариев. Поначалу он был осторожен, словно спрашивая своим поцелуем. Но когда Мерлин никак не возразил, Артур продолжил решительнее.  
Да и разве смог бы Мерлин возразить? Артур подловил его в момент слабости, и Мерлин просто ответил на поцелуй, игнорируя всплывшую в голове картинку своего старого психотерапевта, качающего головой. Он ощутил ужасное облегчение от этого поражения, успокоение от вновь обострившегося чувства, наслаждаясь _Артуром_ и тем, что тот рядом, снова с ним. По крайней мере, Артур не выдержал первым, а это уже хоть что-то.  
Несколько коллег аплодировали им, отчего по лицу Артура разлился умилительный румянец.  
– Поговорим чуть позже, хорошо? – пробормотал он, и Мерлин кивнул. Они оба скрылись с места преступления – Артур, вероятно, пошел в свой кабинет, а Мерлин – подышать свежим воздухом, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло.  
Не было ничего удивительного в том, что, вернувшись, Мерлин обнаружил неприлично ухмыляющегося Гвейна, сидевшего на его рабочем столе. В их офисе было прекрасно развито сарафанное радио, поэтому уже-не-новость о них с Артуром наверняка успела стать достоянием общественности, и Гвейн тоже хотел узнать подробности.  
– Мерлин, мальчик мой! Поздравляю!  
– Э, спасибо.  
При всей своей молодости и красоте Гвейн имел любопытную привычку говорить, как старый дядюшка.  
– И, черт возьми, как раз пора. А теперь мне нужно разрешить вопрос огромнейшей важности. Как давно?  
– Что, прости?  
– Как давно вы с Пендрагоном-младшим перешли от соперничества к страстному роману? Пожалуйста, скажи, что больше месяца назад, я поставил на это 50 фунтов против Елены.  
– Боже мой… Э, два года назад.  
– Оу! О, ну, это больше, чем месяц.  
– Да.  
– _Эмрис_. В мой кабинет. _Сейчас же_.  
Мерлин поморщился.  
– А вот и последствия. Поздравляю с выигрышем.  
– Я буду за тебя молиться.  
– Спасибо.  
– Но, конечно, при условии, что ты расскажешь мне всё с самого начала.  
В ответ Мерлин вымученно простонал, но Гвейн подбадривающее похлопал его по спине, и это на удивление помогло. После всеобъемлющего отчаяния, которому он позволил охватить себя чуть раньше, оказалось относительно легко подавить страх встречи со своим до сего момента находившимся в блаженном неведении свекром. Но даже при всей своей решительности, нужно было признать, что взгляд, которым окинул его Утер, вполне мог бы прожечь дыру в шестифутовой стальной стене.  
– Сядьте.  
Мерлин сделал, как ему велели.  
– По офису ходит интересная история, Мерлин.  
– Правда? – ответил Мерлин, стараясь заставить свой голос не дрожать. Мистер Пендрагон никогда не обращался к нему по имени. Никогда.  
– Не знаю, что, по-вашему, вы делаете, но не стоит и говорить, что подобные… _проявления_ недопустимы.  
– А. Быстро новости расходятся. Это было-то сколько, минут пять назад?  
– Что бы ни произошло между вами с Артуром, оно должно было закончиться еще до этого. Вы немедленно это прекратите.  
– Нет.  
– Простите?  
– Я сказал «нет». Извините, но я его не отпущу.  
По выражению на лице мистера Пендрагона можно было бы предположить, что у него вдруг оказался полный рот грейпфрутов.  
– В таком случае, вам должно быть очевидно, что вы не можете больше у меня работать. Вы получите выходное пособие в соответствии с вашим договором, но я больше не желаю видеть вас после сегодняшнего дня. Вам всё ясно?  
– Да, сэр.  
Он вышел из кабинета, не поднимая на Утера глаз и продолжая смотреть в пол всю дорогу до своего стола. Он окинул взглядом свои бумаги, все свои вещи – ему предстоит немало упаковать.

– Что ты делаешь?  
Мерлин выглянул из картонной коробки, в которую складывал вещи, и увидел раздраженного Артура, глядящего на него.  
– А на что это похоже?  
– Ты не можешь паковать вещи. Он не уволил тебя.  
– Не знаю, как ты пришел к такому выводу, опираясь на представленные тебе факты.  
Артур выругался и направился в сторону кабинета своего отца.  
– Артур, что… Артур, нет! – прокричал Мерлин и бросился за ним.  
– Ты не можешь его уволить, – заявил Артура, только открыв дверь. Его отец поднял взгляд от бумаг, которые изучал до этого – Мерлин узнал договор по Хэнсену. Они отвлекли его от важного дела.  
– Полагаю, это верно, потому что он больше не мой работник, чтобы я мог его уволить.  
– Я тебе не позволю.  
Утер вздохнул, отложил договор и снял свои очки для чтения.  
– Мистер Эмрис, не могли бы вы любезно закрыть дверь? Едва ли этот разговор для ушей всего офиса.  
Мерлин нервно закрыл дверь.  
– Артур, – продолжил Утер, – то, как я управляю моими работниками, вне твоей компетенции. Нет никакого смысла приходить сюда и устраивать сцену.  
– Ты не можешь уволить кого-то за то, что он состоит в отношениях.  
– Он мой… _был_ моим личным помощником. Я должен ему доверять, а он обманул мое доверие. Этой причины более чем достаточно для увольнения.  
– Значит, найми его заново.  
– Артур, повторяю еще раз: твой голос в этом вопросе не учитывается.  
– Найми его заново или я уйду.  
– Ты… что?  
И в кои-то веки Мерлин был абсолютно согласен с Утером. Они оба уставились на Артура, как будто у того вдруг отросла вторая голова.  
– Я уйду, – повторил Артура.  
– Это нелепо. Если ты думаешь, что это хорошо скажется на твоем резюме…  
– Ты уже давно готовил меня к самостоятельному управлению отдельной компанией. Я мог бы её открыть. У меня есть контакты. У нас есть преданные работники, отец, преданные нам обоим. Но если бы им пришлось выбирать, сколько из них, по твоему мнению, осталось бы работать на тебя? И сколько бы стало работать со мной… с нами?  
К этому моменту он держал Мерлина за руку, хотя тот не был уверен, что хочет становиться сообщником в этом деле. Но, очевидно, Артур не закончил, потому что продолжил:  
– Ты все равно будешь видеть Мерлина. Он теперь часть семьи.  
От этой мысли в голове у Мерлина забила сотня набатов, сквозь которые он едва расслышал ответ Утера.  
– И ты посмеешь? Неужели ты разрушишь всё, над чем работала наша семья, ради… Мерлина?  
– Я не хочу этого делать. Но если придется, то да. Во имя любви.  
Мерлин не знал, какое желание в нем было сильнее: сжаться от стыда, зарядить Артуру по морде или зацеловать его до бесчувствия. Но ни один из вариантов не был уместен в данной ситуации, поэтому он только вздрогнул, сжимая ладонь своего отчаянного парня. Убийственный взгляд Утера остановился на Мерлине.  
– Отлично. В этом не будет необходимости.  
Мерлин почувствовал, как Артур облегченно вздохнул.  
– Но вы, Эмрис, продолжайте собирать вещи. Вас перераспределят. – Он многозначительно посмотрел на своего сына. – Хотя бы для того, чтобы избежать обвинений в протекции родне.

Когда они снова оказались в безопасности офиса, улыбка Артура была просто невыносима.  
– Я спас положение, – гордо заявил он.  
– У тебя был готов план действий.  
– Ага.  
– Всё это время.  
– Ага.  
– Говнюк. – Мерлин ударил его по руке. – Если ты еще хоть раз провернешь что-нибудь подобное, я пас.  
От этих слов самодовольное выражение слегка сошло с лица Артура.  
– Но ведь всё получилось.  
– Ну, допустим. Но ты даже не подумал спросить моего мнения, дать мне высказаться и, ну, знаешь, хотя бы предупредить?  
– Я думал, ты будешь рад.  
– Я рад. Наверное. Хотя меня немного пугает мысль о том, чтобы быть частью семьи твоего отца. Я… я, ну, знаешь. Ты немного засранец.  
– Если в этом мире есть что-то, что, как мне кажется, ты знаешь…  
Мерлин больше не мог сдерживать улыбку. Он закатил глаза и легонько поцеловал Артура в губы.  
– Просто предупреди меня заранее в следующий раз, когда соберешься сделать что-нибудь глупое и драматичное.  
– Мне кажется, ты имел в виду героическое.  
– Засранец, – повторил Мерлин.  
– Твой засранец, – уточнил Артур. – До тех пор, пока я тебе не надоем.


End file.
